<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown Family (TOG crossover ACOTAR) by Stardoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087348">Unknown Family (TOG crossover ACOTAR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoom/pseuds/Stardoom'>Stardoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Throne of Glass - Fandom, tog - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoom/pseuds/Stardoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aelin and Mor are sisters? How will the night court and the rest of the courts handle this? Does Mor need advice from Feyre to help her create a sister relationship with Aelin? What if Eris has a crush on Aelin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin and Mor, Eris Vanserra/Aelin, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan and Aelin, Sisters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!</p><p>Just a heads up of a few things you need to know.</p><p>-I will be changing some details to fit my story</p><p>-I also wrote and published this on wattpad</p><p>-Mor is adopted because her mother (Aelins mom )was with mor dad when she traveled to this dimension, then went back to her dimension and had Aelin then died. Mor's Father died a little after then Mor was adopted. If it does not make sense then you make up stuff in your head to make it make sense.</p><p>-everybody has one mate per dimension</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_________Rhysand's_____POV_________</p><p>It's been a while sense the big war. By a while I mean 5 years. It's weird, but thanks to Ferye I have been counting time like a human would.</p><p>This meeting with Mor's father is gonna be tough I refuse to speak his name, or even think it. He is not even her real father, he just adopted her. Not that I'm mad, I am glad that she became my cousin. And you would think that her biological parents would have tried to claim her sense she has done great things.</p><p>Maybe they are dead.</p><p>"What are you thinking about Rhys" A voice in my head said. Feyre.</p><p>"I desperately don't want to do this catch up thing. I know i have to check but I don't want to"</p><p>" We already  there you big Illyrain baby."</p><p>I did a playful pout and I could hear feyres laugh. It makes me smile every time I hear it.</p><p>I am making my way to my throne room in the mountain, putting on my mask. I entered the room gracefully, Letting them feel my power. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. I sat at the throne, ferye at my side. I signaled everyone to rise and men started to come to me with the information I desired, but not really. I could barely care what happened to these men.</p><p>A circle of fire started to appear in the center of the room on the ceiling. Immediately I stood up.</p><p>"Rhys, what is happening?"<br/>
"I don't know, stay down and stay calm."</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I see azriel learning in the shadows. Mor still siting, eyes fixed on the fire. Cassian is standing with me, ready to attack.</p><p>An iron coffin with Chains of iron around it, leaking with blood now on the floor. But it's the smell that trouble me. Mor even more.</p><p>Everyone was still. Then mor started to sprint to the coffin. Trying to break the chains.</p><p>"EVERYONE! GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND DONT COME OUT UNTIL I OUR ANOTHER ONE OF MY COURT TELLS YOU TOO!" I yelled, everyone except my court started to shuffle out.</p><p>Ferye was wide eyed, I know she could smell it too. The similar smell of whoever is in there and Mor.</p><p>Mor broke the chains and opened the coffin, I walked up to her as she brought out a dead looking human girl.</p><p>"We need a medic." She faintly whispered, "I NEED A MEDIC!" She yelled.</p><p>Feyre was straight by her side.</p><p>"Cassian please go get a room set up for this girl, azriel please go get more medics"</p><p>Without a word from both of them they left.</p><p>"She safe to move?"</p><p>"I don't know," mor said, "I think I may be hurting her." Mor paused for a moment while looking at the girl. " She smells like she would be my sister, but why does she look human?"</p><p>"I don't know." Feyre said, " let me try to heal her a bit."</p><p>" yeah yeah." Mor started to mumble, "Does she need to be in there coffin, or the floor? Should I still hold her?"</p><p>"Keep holding her, I am going to try to heal the places that we are most likely to need to touch to carry her."</p><p>"Ok, ok, ok."</p><p>I never seen Mor in this much agony before. Cassian just winnowed and stated, "the room is ready for her."</p><p>"Let's wait till the medics get here."Just then, a bunch of healers rushed in and headed towards Mor and feyre.</p><p>"Do you want us to move her to her room, or should she be in the coffin or-"</p><p>"Relax Mor, I think we should move her to the room Cassian got her and heal her there.</p><p>"Ok, where is the room"</p><p>"It's you old room Mor."</p><p>Then she winnowed to her room, everybody else followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_____Mors____POV____</p><p>What do I do? She's my sister, she smells like me. How do I, she is lying on the bed. Alive right? Did I accidentally kill her before I could be a proper sister?  Does she know I exist? How do I be a sister? What do sisters do. All they do is fight right? That is what feyre does with her sisters. But is that what she needs? She is dying. Did I fail my job to protect her. I am the oldest by many years yet I don't know what to do. I should ask feyre, but if don't want to leave my sister. She still looks really bad even though the healers tried there best. There doesn't seem to be much progress. Is she full human? Does that make me half human and half fae? Would she like me? Is there a book that could help me?</p><p>____Aelins____POV____</p><p>I could feel someone staring intently at me, it's either Maeve or carin. I don't care for either one. I guess the wyd marks didn't work. Gosh dang it.</p><p>"So what's gonna happen now?" I asked, she stood up immediately.</p><p>"Really whatever you want."</p><p>I open my eyes and looked at the voice. It was a fae with long blond hair.</p><p>"Who are you?" I said roughly.</p><p>"My name is Morrigan, but you can call me Mor. Can I please ask for your name?"</p><p>"Where am I?"<br/>"You are currently in Prythain."<br/>"Do you know a place called adarline?"<br/>"No"<br/>"Tesseran?"<br/>"Nope."<br/>"Queen Maeve?"<br/>"I don't know who that is."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Is this some type of quiz?"<br/>"I'm out?"<br/>"Out of the terrible iron coffin we found you in, yes."<br/>"Who is we In your sentence."<br/>"Me and the rest of the court. You will meet them when we leave this place and go back to night court."</p><p>Night court?,"By the way, my name is Aelin."</p><p>"Aelin, did you know that we are related?"She asked looking hopeful.</p><p>"What? That is impossible, I am not from this world." She must be on something.</p><p>"Yeah, you are right. But we smell like sisters, more like half sisters."</p><p>"I will check once you tell me who is hiding in the shadows and who is outside of the door."</p><p>"How do you know that there is fae there?"</p><p>"I am a trained assassin, I think I know my stuff." Her smile went down a little bit.</p><p>____Mors____POV____</p><p>Trained assassin?</p><p>"Is it a family thing?" I asked calmly.</p><p>"Being an assassin, no. I was kidnapped and forced into it."</p><p>I let out a deep breath. I turned to the court and signaled them to come in when I opened the door.</p><p>I started to point at them and said, "the blonde Illyrian is Cassian, the dark hair Illyrian is Rhysand, the Illyrian in the shadows is Azriel, and the normal fae is named Feyre, she is mates with Rhys. The other fae who is glaring at you is named Amren."</p><p>Why am I so nervous. My heart is pounding like crazy. Good thing that she is human, I am so happy that she can't hear how nervous I currently am. The others can, I can feel them side eyeing me.<br/>It is a huge staring thing going on currently. Amren looks like she always does, angry. Ferye looks sweet, everybody else are going back and forth between intimidating and curious. I notice that she is looking at the Illyrians wings a lot.</p><p>I step a little closer to her. Her head went straight to the wings, to her glaring at me at lightning speed.</p><p>"Do you know what Illyrian are?"</p><p>She looked at me up and down, then at everybody and shook her head no."</p><p>Why I am I surprised that she doesn't know what an Illyrian is, she is a human.</p><p>"Well, they are fae that have bat like wings and a lot of sex hormones when they are in there teens. There wings are also very sensitive, in a horny kind of way."</p><p>She nodded her head slowly while glaring at Cassians wings.</p><p>"Right." Feyre said awkwardly, "we will leave you two to socialize and get to know you guys seeing as you are family, Aelin if it hurts to much to move for lunch then Mor will just call a maid to bring both of you're guys meals."</p><p>I nodded my head in thanks, and Aelin just glared at everyone until they left. Then she glared at me, why is this human so scary?</p><p>"Before you interrogate me," she stated, "I need a small piece of chocolate cake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why are the cakes small to Aelin?<br/>Should someone who was starved eat that much cake?-no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___Mors___POV____</p><p>Chocolate cake? That's the first thing that she asks? She looks like she was tortured and the first thing she asks is for chocolate cake?</p><p>"How did," I started to point at her scars on her body, " all of this happen?"</p><p>"Straight to the case, is see." She hesitated before going on.</p><p>"I'm gonna shorten it and just list it. I was a slave in a salt mines for a year, tortured and trained to be an assassin for about 8 or more years. Then had to fight some valg. Last but not least, my ever so lovely aunt is torturing me for who knows how long. I lost count. Well now she isn't torturing me because I'm here, wherever here is."</p><p>"What about you're parents?" You can't blame me for asking, I still don't know if we have the same mom or dad.</p><p>"Dead. I have one cousin who looks like my twin. He basically is. He is also dating my best friend so I know if he is lying about being busy."</p><p>Ok, a cousin.</p><p>"Any other family?"</p><p>She glared at me and asked, "why are you interested in my family? It is impossible for us to be biologically related"</p><p>Shoot. I need an answer, uhm, "I need to figure out how you got here. Humans don't have magic and you came out of a portal so if your family are traders then some fae might of teleported you here."</p><p>Knock knock knock</p><p>"Uh, the cake is here. I don't know how much you can eat so I just brought you the whole cake."</p><p>"Thank you Cassian, if Aelin can't finish it then I will gladly eat it."</p><p>He looked between me and Aelin then nodded and left.</p><p>I grabbed the knife, and cut out a small thin piece.</p><p>"I didn't know that you wanted some?"</p><p>I scrunched my eyes and looked at her, "What do you mean this piece is for you?"</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, "That slice?" She laughed, "that is way too small, I will have the rest of the cake. I didn't know that this place only has small cakes, otherwise I would have asked for more."</p><p>"You just came from getting tortured. You should not have so much too eat, you'll through up."</p><p>"But, chocolate cake is worth the pain. Aren't you supposed to interrogate me?"</p><p>I still think that she should not eat that much.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not the one who is going to interrogate you."</p><p>"Then who is?"</p><p>"The high Lord."</p><p>"Just a lord? Not a king or queen?"</p><p>"We don't have royalty here. We just have our high lords."</p><p>"That's fine then. Can you please leave so that I can get dressed."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>____Aelins____POV______</p><p>I am so glad that she forgot when I said 'I will check later' on the sibling remark. I am not entirely sure if I want to bring out my secret weapon just yet.</p><p>This place doesn't seem the best, so is this a plaza of some sort. I still don't know where I am.</p><p>The dress next to me doesn't look too bad. A black dress because I look like I'm ready for the grave. Yay. At least it's slim and sexy-ish. The other on the end of the bed oldish. At least this one, I don't need to wear a corset. Not like one would fit me.</p><p>I put on the heals and opened the door to see mr. Shadow man in she shadows still.</p><p>"Shadow. Where is the dinning room? I finished my cake."</p><p>The shadow squirmed but lead the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>